Bobsheaux: The Missing Video
I'm pretty sure that most people who go on YouTube on a regular basis knows about the movie reviewer Bobsheaux. You know, the guy with the red jacket & ponytail who has a anthro raven girlfriend. He's best known for his reviews of the Alpha & Omega franchise, the Bayformers movies, The Land Before Time series, Tentacalino, & Cool Cat Saves the kids. However, there is something.... sinister... About this channel, because there was a lost video of his review series that i happened to find in my files the other day. I am a high school drop out who lives in a ramshackle apartment. I have no friends, my parents never come to see me, & the only individuals that ever live with me are the cockroaches that come into my home & my cute, brunette cheerleader girlfriend that i made on my 3D waifu maker. To cope with my troubles, i usually slouch on my bed playing emulated Genesis & SNES games & watch Youtube on my laptop. Ever since i discovered Bobsheaux, i was immediatley hooked! I downloaded all of his videos, I can even recite every quote made by him in his Alpha & Omega 3 review. I'm that obssessed! But while i was looking through my download files, i saw a video that i didn't remember downloading. It said, "bobsheauxlost.mp3" I was immediatley curious, a lost video from my favorite YouTuber? This gotta be interesting! I immediatley clicked. Stupid ol me...... The video started off with a loud beeping sound for about 60 seconds. It then showed the intro, but the intro ( which usually had triumphant trumpeting music while showing clips of Bob & the movies he reviewed ) Just showed Humphrey from Alpha & Omega doing the baby dance ( hooked on a feeling). After the intro, it quickly showed a red background with a shadow of a girl with long pigtails ( Pippy Longstocking, perhaps? ) Bobsheaux then appeared on screen, but now he looked very, very depressed. He then said, in a low, grainy voice, "Hey guys. I......I.....I need......" He then had a long pause, until a skeleton hand slapped him in the face! He then shrieked & woke up. "Okay then!" He said in an Inspector Gadget like voice. "Now we're going to review......" It was quickly interrupted by a 2 second picture of the Rainbow Faces ( The gallimimuses from The Land Before Time VII ) donning the Gunstar Heroes' clothing. It then showed some footage of Cool Cat Saves the Kids while Bobsheaux was commenting on it, but now, he had a voice that sounded a lot like Gollum " You see Movie, you got to do better than this, WHY DOES COOL CAT HAVE A LASER WEAPON???!?!?!?!!!" It then showed a scene where Cool Cat going through a laser maze & pointed his gun at Bobsheaux who was only wearing underpants. It then immedietly cut to the pigtail girl again! But now we can see her freckled face!!! After that, loud static appeared & after 3 minutes of that, the video finally ended. I......I.....I was...... I was confused to say the least. I decided to eat my leftover Chinese food & take a quick little powernap. When i woke up, he was at the table. Yes, the actual, factual Bobsheaux himself, was sitting at the table eating Wendy's. Also there eating Wendy's were Kate & Humprey, their pups, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sam Whitwicky, Cool Cat, Daddy Derek, The octopus from Tentacalino, & even the Rainbow Faces! "Care to join us?" Bob happily said to me. "Wha....Wha....What are you doing here?" I said. "We're just eating Wendy's" Humprey said to me, as he WOLFed down his pretzel burger. "EXQUISITE!!!!" yelled Cool Cat, as he was rubbing his tummy. All of the sudden, Sam Whitwhicky ( or Shia LaBeouf ) started to scream rather loudly because Bumblebee accidentaly spilled some Sprite onto his new jeans that he bought at Macy's! Thankfully though, Megatron kindly wiped the soda off of his pants. I decided to join them & eat some delicous burgers & fries, but as i was eating, i could clearly see the red-headed pigtail girl standing near the kitchen. It was Wendy! I tried to whisper to her, but she dissapeared! After that, Bobsheaux & the characters got out of my apartment & i went to bed, but before i went to sleep, i heard the sound of the male rainbow face lecturing to me. " You see, young one, there is nothing in our world, we're just naked apes alone in this universe, & your just an organism." and he was right. You see, underneath all of this, there really is nothing to our world. No purpose. We're just naked apes just figuring out the meaning of this lonely planet we inhabit on. Time is merely an illusion made by us. Achievements will be forgotten. History will always repeat itself. There are no gods, no heaven or hell, no holy place or spirits, just nothing. We're all just advanced cells made up to eat, sleep, & breed until the sun blows up & the whole cycle starts all over again. just remember that....... Oh, & one last thing before i go.... NOW FOR ONLY $1.00, YOU CAN GET A DAVE'S FAMOUS BURGER WITH A LARGE FRY & A LARGE DRINK FOR ONLY A LIMITED TIME AT WENDY'S!!!!!! -end Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes